High School Days
by Sk8er7
Summary: For Gohan, going to high school should be easy. Especially when you have fashion sense, the smarts, the ability to lie and most importantly of all, super powers. And then there was Videl. Continues until tournament where he'll meet someone from long ago..
1. The Birth of a Child and a Machine

High School Days

by Sk8er7

Chapter 1

The Birth of a Child and a Machine

Gohan paced back and forth on the tiled ground as he waitd. What could be taking so long?

His steady composure was now shaken with anticipation. Gohan sat down in a seat and tapped his foot. Soon there was a large rumbling as the ground shook. He imediately stopped as he looked around to see many objects, inclucing people, all over the ground.

A woman wearing a white uniform walked out of the room that Gohan had been waiting on. He jerked himself out of his chair and ran to her.

"How is she?" Gohan asked in a frantic tone. The woman smiled kindly at him.

"She is just fine now," she replied. "You may go in and see her now." Gohan turned the door handle nervously, unsure of what he would find behind it. He pushed the door open.

"Gohan." Chi-Chi looked at her first son and smiled at him. Seh was sitting ina hospital bed, but Gohan paid no heed to that. Instead, he looked at what she was holding.

"Is that --?" His words got caught in his throat.

"Yes," she answered, "it is." Gohan walked to his mother and she handed the small bundle to him. He held it gently in his arms. Pulling part of the blanket off, he stared down lovingly -- at his new baby brother.

"What should we name him?" Gohan asked, breaking the silence.

"I think that I have a name," she told him. "How about... Goten?" Gohan thought about this. Yes. He liked -- no -- loved the name.

"Goten sounds great," he replied. Gohan looked down at his brother's face once more. "Hello Goten..."

* * *

Weeks passed since the arrival of Goten. Other than training and studying, Gohan now played with his baby brother. Chi-Chi had insisted that they cut off Goten's tail as soon as they got home, but Gohan convined her to let him keep it for awhile. 

Gohan watched as Goten took a few steps, his tail helping him balance. Because of his tail, he could already walk. But without it, he would learn to walk at the same pace as a normal human. It was funy to watch a baby walk. (Although his head is already filled with hair)

"Ugh!" This time, Goten had fallen on his head. A large bump formed and he held his head. He sniffed as his eyes began to water.

Immediately, Gohan swept Goten into his arms and began to do whatever he could to sotp the crying.

After a few, long, minutes, Goten stopped crying. Instead, he fell drowsy from Gohan's rocking and fell asleep in his arms.

Smiling at the sleeping child, Gohan flew silently to Goten's crib. He gently placed the baby down and pat his head. With that, he left.

Shutting the door lightly behind him, Gohan went up the stairs to his room. His mother wanted him to be a scholar; so he studied. She would get mad athim if he didn't.

Reading his door, Gohan pulled it open and stepped in. Closing the door behind him, he went to his desk. Sitting in the chair, Gohan opened a textbook and began to read.

* * *

Reaching a state of boredom, Gohan looked at the clock. It was 3 o'clock. 

Closing his eighth book, Gohan stood up and began streching. Two hours in a wooden chair was no picnic.

Gohan went to his window and opened it, lettping a cool breeze blow onto him.

Life was so boring. Gohan would eat twice his body weight in the morning and then train for an hour. After training, he would shower and then play with Goten. Eat. Play with Goten for another hour and then study for two hours. Gohan would then train for two or three hours until dinner. Eat. Gohan would watch and play with Goten after that.

In the beginning, it was fun. But Gohan was tired of looking at books, memorizing and understanding the comcepts of Math and Science.

Also, much to Chi-Chi's dismay, Gohan kept training in the mountains. Now there was no challenge; he had no opponent and would practice the same techniques over and over again. He was bored.

Whenever he could, Gohan would fly over to Capsule Corp. to have a good spar with Vegeta. Those times weren't that often due to his mother's study plan and taking care of Goten. Plus Chi-Chi didn't want Gohan to get hurt. At least Vegeta had his gravity room.

Snapping back to reality, Gohan's eyes widened. He returned to his desk and pulled out a blueprint. Sitting down, Gohan began to modify it.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Gohan held up his masterpiece and stared at it. Yep, everything was inorder. He rolled up the paper and put on elastic around it. Hopping onto the windowsill, he flew out. 

The young half-saiyan laughed as he flipped and rolled in the air. Flying felt so great.

To the citizens below, Gohan was a blur; invisible to the untrained eye. It was fun.

Soon enough, the enormous dome shaped building of Capsule Corporation came into view. Gohan slowed slightly and then plunged into a dive headed to the backyard. At the last second, he pulled out of it.

Gohan walked over to the titanium door that led into the building and punched in the code. (Dende2) Bulma chose this password because no one knew who Dende was. The "2" was added as a precaution.

Stepping through the doorway, Gohan was brought into a small space blocked by another door. He pressed a large button and th door behind him was quickly shut.

On a small screen were the words, "Please State Your Name" in red. As clearly as he could, Gohan said, "Gohan." The computer took five seconds to process his voice before letting him enter.

When Gohan entered, he pressed another button, causing the second door to slide shut.

Lowering his ki, Gohan began to walk around in hope to find Bulma. He sensed that he was in her bedroom.

Walking at a steady pace, Gohan set off to look for Bulma.

After a long walk and many turns, Gohan finally reached Bulma's room. He knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to reveal Bulma. Clearling she had recently been in contact with water. She was wearing a snug red robe and had a white towel wrapped around her head.

"I'm sorry." Gohan scratched his head and flashed the traditional Son Grin. "Is this a bad time?"

"No!" Bulma told him. "I just finished taking a shower. Come ine." She opened the door wider, letting him in. Gohan walked in and looked around.

Bulma's room was as big as Gohan's house! The walls were white and up against on of teh walls was a lareg t.v. Parallel to the television was a bed. The blanket was red; as were the silk pillows. The sheets were white.

On the other side of the room, opposite to the door, was another door, obviously leading into the bathroom. On the left side of the bed was a small table was a very fancy lamp perched on top of it. In the corner, the wall with the t.v. and the wall with the bathroom door, was a large desk. It was made so that one part was on one wall and the other part was on the other one. The rest fit snugly into the corner because of its shape. One one section of the desk (the whole thing is four times larger than a normal desk) was a computer and many documents. The other side held blueprints and many more papers.

"Is there anything wront?" she asked. Bulma sat on her bed and gestured for Gohan to join her. He sat down and shook his head.

"No. I was just wondering if I could have some parts to build a machine." Bulma nodded and stood up.

"Okay," she told him. "Just let me get dressed." From her bedside table she tossed him the t.v. remote. "I'lljust be a little bit." Gohan knew that she would be a very long time.

Positioning himself in a more comfortable position, he pointed the remote at the t.v. and turned it on.

"Yah! I'm the strongest man in the world!" On the scren was none other than Hercule Satan. Flipping through a few moer channels, he was surprised to find that they were all interviewing Hercule. Flipping a few more times, Gohan was relieved to find a show about racecar driving.

_'Wow,'_ thought Gohan in amazement. _'It's been five months and Hercule's still having interviews. I'm glad that he took my credit. He really adapts to fame well.' _Gohan turned his attention to the television and began to watch.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bulma emerged from the bathroom. Her hair and make-up were done and she was dressed up in full attire. Gohan turned the t.v. off and followed Bulma out the door.

Bulma led Gohan to her laboratory. It was larger than her room and had many interesting things in it.

"What do you need?" Bulma asked. Gohan handed the rolled-up blueprint to her. Pulling it open, she looked at the design with surprise. Lowering the paper, she looked at Gohan. "You've really done your homework!" Bulma walked over to a computer and began to type things in.

Gohan watched as different boxes came out of teh wall to him and Bulma. She opened a drawer at her computer desk and took a capsule kit out. Watching her open it, Gohan found that it was empty. Bulma went to every bos and took out one or two capsules, placing them in the capsule case.

"Here." Bulma handed the capsule case to Gohan. Looking inside, he found that they were all labeled clearly.

"So, how's your mom and Goten?" she asked, changing the subject.

"They're both fine and Goten can already walk, " Gohan told her. Bulma nodded while smiling. She handed him back the blueprint.

"I just have one question." Bulma pointed to one part of the blueprint. "What's that for?"

"Well," he began, "I was thinking that these parts could intwine to shield the detecting of ki." Gohan held up the paper for Bulma to see. Her eyes widened as she did teh calclations mentally.

"Wow, Gohan!" exclaimed Bulma. "You're one smart kid!" Gohan grinned modestly and scratched his head.

"Thanks for the parts, Bulma." Gohan walked out of the room and into the hallway, heading towards the front door. Bulma followed along beside him.

"Are you goign to spar with Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Gohan shook his head.

"I have to go home soon or else mom will worry," he explained. "And I want to get started on this." Gohan held up the blueprint.

After a few minutes of silence, they finally reached the front door.

"Take care of yourself," Bulma told him. Gohan nodded as he took to the air. He faced her and waved.

"Bye, Bulma!" Gohan turned an left. Bulma continued to wave although she could not see him anymore.

As she entered the building, she saw, none other, than the Prince of Saiyans.

"Woman, what were you doing outside?" growled Vegeta. Bulma smiled slightly.

"I was just seeing Gohan off," she told him. Bulma watched as her husband flared up in anger.

"What!" Vegeta yelled. "Kakarott's brat came here? Why?" He glared fiery daggers at Bulma. She countered with a glare of her own.

"He doesn't always come just to spar with you!" Bulma told him. "He came to see me!" Her temper cooling, she added, "And now I am going to check up on **our **son!" With that, Bulma stomped away.

"Woman," Vegeta growled menacingly. He left as well, going the opposite way. Unfortunately, his temper was not at all cooling and it would be a very sorry day for anybody that crossed his path.

* * *

Gohan flew at break-neck speedback to his home. As he landed, he carefully checked for ki. He detected his mother in her room. Looking at his clock, he found that he had about forty minutes to spare before it was dinner.

"I guess I can get started," he muttered to himself. He flew into the woods.

Gohan flew around, looking for some flat ground. He found a large open area, not clouded by trees.

Quickly, Gohan mentally measured the perimeter to see if it was big enough. Yes, it was. Gohan took out the capsule kit and quickly de-capsulized them all. He closed his eyes and opened them a few seconds later.

In the middle of the clearing was a large dome shaped skeleton. (Of the building) Grinning, Gohan began to work.

* * *

An hour later, Gohan stoped and looked at what he had made. For a normal person, it would have taken them hours. But Gohan isn't a human, nor is he normal. Using his saiyan speed, he had completed this tough task in only an hour. 

"Let's see..." Gohan inserted his number password which opened the door to his build. Stepping in, he closed the doorsbehind him.

"Wow!" Gohan looked around, surprised at his own handiwork. Securing the doors, he pressed one of the many buttons on his machine. Gohan suddenly felt the intense gravity try to pull him down, but he stood tall. He threw a few kicks and punches, satisfied with his results.

"Yes!" Gohan could not train in his new gravity room. He continued this daily routine. In five years, it will change.

* * *

DONE!

what do you think? this is my first dragon ballz fic! please review, it will be high school later!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	2. The First Day

High School Days

by Sk8er7

Chapter 2

The First Day

A young boy with a head of spiky hair silently walked into the room. He crept up to the bed, grinning. Suddenly --

"Big brother!" Son Gohan was jerked to consciousness. He looked around to see an innocent smiling face. The surprise on his face melted into a kind smile as he put his hand on the child's head.

"I'm up, I'm up," Gohan told him. "Goten, go tell mom that I'm awake." Goten smiled before he happily bounced down the stairs to tell their mother.

Gohan rubbed his eyes as he swung his feet over the side of his bed. He looked at the clock to see that it was five o'clock. He had time. Standing up, Gohan grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Taking a quick and refreshing shower, Gohan headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning!" Chi-Chi greeted enthusiastically. Gohan greeted her as well.

"Good morning, mom," he told her. Goten was at the table, eating his sixth bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Gohan!" greeted Goten, his mouth full of cereal. (Chi-Chi whacked him on the head, telling him about table manners) Gohan walked to him and ruffled his hair.

"Good morning, squirt." Gohan took his place at the kitchen table and waited for his food.

"Are you excited?" asked Chi-Chi. She walked to Gohan, balancing the plates of food on different parts of her body. Gohan helped her set the food down.

"Yeah, I am," Gohan replied. Chi-Chi pinched the cheek of her older son.

"My baby is finally going to college!" she exclaimed. Her normal dark eyes were glazed over with a starry look.

"Mom!" Gohan interrupted. "It's only high school!" Chi-Chi came out of her trance and smiled at him.

"I know that," she told him. "But you'll get a scholarship and go to a good college! You're growing up so fast!" She stopped to wipe a single tear that formed at her eye. And then she went back to normal.

Quickly demolishing the piles of food, Gohan stood up.

"Thanks for breakfast, mom." Gohan kissed his mother on the cheek before going outside. "NIMBUS!" Gohan's shout echoed in the mountains. But soon enough, the familiar golden cloud came out of the sky and stopped in front of Gohan.

"Bye, mom! Bye, Goten!" Gohan waved as he hopped on the Nimbus cloud. Chi-Chi and Goten ran out of the house to see him off. For Chi-Chi, it was because her child was going to school for the first time. For Goten, well, he just wanted to see his big brother off.

The Nimbus cloud flew through the air quickly, but to Gohan, it was okay. He stretched his arms above his head.

_'Wow!'_ Gohan thought to himself. _'I'm going to school! Now I can meet other kids my age!'_ Keeping this happy thought in mind, Gohan was able to endure the long, one hour flight to Satan City.

"Thanks, Nimbus!" The cloud slowed down, allowing Gohan to get off. He waved the Nimbus off until it was just a golden dot.

"Uh-oh." Gohan looked at his wrist-watch. "I won't make it in time!' Gohan looked around him and saw no one. Grinning, he said, "Time for Turbo Speed!" Gohan ran at a speed that was ten times the speed of a normal human! A couple were driving in their car, when suddenly they were blown out of their lane. They stopped to look behind them, but there was nothing there.

Gohan continued to run until he heard a scream. He stopped and ran at normal speed to the source of the sound.

"Get the money!" A large, masked man threw a bag at the store clerk. He pointed a large gun at the clerk, causing him to whimper in fear as he got the money.

"Not another robbery!" Gohan said out loud. He ran into a nearby alley, making sure that no one saw him. Moving his hands up, he brought them down, helping him with the transformation to a Super Saiyan. Gohan took off his school pin and put it in his pocket.

"What?" The leader of the heist watched in horror as his men were beaten to a pulp by a golden blur. He jumped in their car, yelling, "Go now!" The masked driver nodded and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. Gohan watched as the car sped away, but only extended his hand, palm facing the car.

"Ahh!" Letting out only a little bit of his power, Gohan sent a large invisible energy blast at the truck. The two dis-armed robbers scrambled to get out of the burning car. Gohan chose this time to fly away.

"Stop where you are!" Policemen, clad in blue uniform, arrived at the scene and pointed their handguns at the robbers. A teenage girl followed close behind.

"What happened?" she asked out loud. "This is hardly police work." An old man went up to her.

"Videl!" he exclaimed. "Wasn't that Gold Fighter great?"

"What Gold Fighter?" she asked. The old man stared at her in shock.

"You mean you didn't see him?" Videl did not answer. "He had golden hair and inhuman strength! Why, he stopped a car just by yelling at it!" Videl raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" she asked. "Did you see what he was wearing?" The old man nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "He was wearing..."

* * *

Gohan stood outside of the door nervously. He raised his hand and knocked. The door opened to reveal a moustached man; obviously the teacher. He smiled and opened the door wider. 

"Class, this is out new student. His name is Gohan. He got one hundred percent on all of his entrance exams!" The students just watched as the new kid walked over to the teacher's desk. Giving him a once over, the jocks turned away with distaste, muttering unkind words about nerds.

"Is there anything that you would like to say about yourself?" Mr. Ronin asked. Gohan shook his head. "All right, then. You may sit by.." Mr. Ronin scanned the room, looking for an empty seat. "Erasa." A bubbly blonde girl stood up and waved at him. Gohan put on a smile as he walked up the stairs towards her.

"Hi," she greeted cheerfully. "I'm Erasa." She gestured to her two companions. "This is Sharpener and that's Videl." Sharpener had long, straight blonde hair and carefully crafted muscles. To accent them, he wore a muscle shirt. Sharpener was clearly a jock and wore an air or confidence.

"Guess who Videl's father is!" Erasa exclaimed.Clearly, it was a rhetorical question. "The one and only; Hercule!" Gohan's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Videl.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Videl wore her thick shoulder length black hair in two pigtails, which didn't seem too Satan-like. She wore a large white t-shirt which almost covered her blackbiker shorts. Her piercing blue eyes stared at Gohan. He noticed this and turned away.

"Have you heard about the Gold Fighter yet?" asked Erasa. Gohan shook his head, a questioning look on his face.

"What Gold Fighter?" he asked. Erasa looked at him in surprise.

"You mean you haven't heard? It's what everyone's talking about!" Gohan shook his head yet again. "He's this incredibly strong fighter with golden hair! He is super fast and his strength is amazing!" Gohan plastered on a fake smile.

"That sounds cool!" Truthfully, this news was actually very bad. Inwardly, he thought, _'Oh no! I'ts only been one day and I've already made myself a legend!'_

Videl stared at Gohan, her eyes narrowed. There was just something about him. Before Erasa had mentioned the Gold Fighter, she didn't know what it was. But now she did.

"Hey, Gohan." The name in question turned to the source of the sound, and was surprised to see that it came from Videl. "I remember what the Gold Fighter was wearing. He was wearing orange pants, a white shirt and a black vest." Gohan looked down at his own wardrobe and found that he wore these exact articles of clothing.

"Hey!" Erasa interrupted in a cheerful tone. "You dress like the Gold Fighter!" Gohan grinned sheepishly, but he was mentally sighing with relief. For some people, being naive was a good thing.

"I guess I do." Gohan looked over at Videl, who didn't seem quite satisfied with that answer.

* * *

As the class droned on, Gohan fought hard to suppress his yawns. This was all so simple! He looked over at his 'friends'. They took in the teacher's words and quickly wrote them down in their notebooks. Erasa noticed Gohan staring, so she smiled at him. He smiled back. Seeing this, Sharpener threw Gohan a death glare. Gohan returned the glare with a confused look, which only infuriated Sharpener even more. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. 

"That's it!" The class was jerked out of their sleepy state and turned their attention to Sharpener.

"Is there something that you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Ronin asked. Sharpener's face flared like a tomato. He quickly sat down and directed his eyes to his notebook. Inside, he was fuming.

_'I wonder what's wrong with Sharpener,'_ thought Gohan. He can be so naive.

* * *

"So Gohan," Erasa started, trying to make conversation, "where do you live?" The last class had finally ended and the four teenagers were headed outside. 

"Well, I live in the 439 Mountain Area," Gohan replied. his companions stopped abruptly and stared at him.

"What?" exclaimed Videl. "That's like a five hour drive from here!" Gohan slapped himself mentally.

"I know that," Gohan replied smoothly. "I'm staying with some friends over in West City." The three of them believed it. West City was only an hour and a half drive away.

"I have to go." Videl rummaged through her backpack until she had found the capsule that she had been looking for. With a wave of her hand, Videl opened the side door to the roof and was gone.

"Gohan," began Sharpener, "have you joined any clubs yet?" Gohan shook his head. "You should join the boxing club. Maybe you could become a good little fighter!" Sharpener grinned at this thought. Gohan smiled slightly. Sharpener had no idea how strong Gohan was. But that was all the better for his cover.

"He can't," Erasa told Sharpener. "He has a long drive home. Do you think that you could give me a lift?" Gohan hesitated, but gave in to Erasa's smilng face.

"Okay." Gohan dug through the contents of his bag and took out his capsule kit. He was horrified to find that they were all new, not even for sale. Gohan selected the oldest one, which happened to be the newest on the market.

"What a second." Sharpener roughly grabbed Gohan by the arm. To answer Erasa's questioning look, he said, "It's a guy thing." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, preparing to wait for however long she needed to.

"Walking over to a wall, Sharpener looked around, making sure that no one was there. He pushed Gohan up against the school building.

"Listen," Sharpener growled, "stop flirting with Erasa and don't try anything with Videl. They're way out of your league. And if you don't, you can feel my fist." Gohan was immune to this threat, but he put on a scared look and nodded. Satisfied, Sharpener let Gohan go and walked back to Erasa.

"Ready to go?" asked Gohan. Sharpener looked at him in surprise. Where was his fear? His surprise turned into grinning amusement as he saw Gohan take out a capsule. He probably drove some piece of tin, which would make him lose some real points with Erasa.

"Watch your eyes." Everybody around them shielded their eyes as Gohan threw his capsule.

When the smoke cleared, everyone stared in shock.

"Gohan! Where did you get that?" exclaimed Erasa. Gohan scratched his head as he thought up a good answer.

"It was a gift." This statement was true. Bulma had given it to Gohan for his sixteenth birthday, but he hadn't used it until now.

Sharpener's eyes bulged as he stared at the expensive hover car. _'WHAT HAPPENED? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PIECE OF TIN!'_ he screamed mentally.

The remaining students of Orange Star crowded around the car. Gohan and Erasa pushed though the crowd until they reached his car. Unfortunately, there was already somebody sitting in it.

"Get out!" Erasa told the boy. He flashed her a grin, but tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"No way, babe," he told her. "This car's too awesome for a geek."

"Stand back!" shouted a loud voice. The car was engulfed in smoke. When it cleared, the car was gone, leaving Elio on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled. Elio got up and stomped over to Gohan while rolling up his sleeves. "Did you have something to do with this?" There was a chorus of 'Fight'.

"Hey! Stop it!" The two 'fighters' were surprised to see that it came from Sharpener. He put his hands on Elio's shoulders. "You were the one that jumped in his car," stated Sharpener, trying to make it sound like a joke. "It's not like he can fight or anything. It would be unfair." Elio thought about this and laughed.

"You're right; it would be unfair!" He walked away with his friends, laughing all the way.

Seeing that there was no car and there would be no fight, the crowd dispersed. Sharpener walked over to Gohan, giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey," he greeted cooly. "You owe me one." Gohan grinned and went into his bag. Opening his capsule case, he took out the newest one and threw it to Sharpener.

"Thanks." Sharpener looked at the label and his eyes widened in awe. He looked over at Gohan who nodded. Sharpener threw it right beside Gohan's veghicle.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" Sharpener yelled. The crowd was back. "IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON SALE FOR ANOTHER TWENTY-SIX MONTHS!" Gohan grinned and scratched his head.

"My friends who gave me this is a friend of Bulma Briefs."

"You have connections with Bulma Briefs?" Erasa looked as though she would faint.

"Sharpener!" Elio was back. "Where'd you get this sweet ride?" He climbed into the driver's seat and looked around.

"I-it's not mine. It's his." Sharpener pointed at Gohan. Elio's eyes narrowed and he jumped out of the car.

"You again, nerd?" Gohan smiled awkwardly.

"It's me." This remark made Elio even angrier.

"Are you messed or something?" he spat. "Your parents must have dropped you on the head. Repeatedly. But hey, they're pretty messed up as well." Gohan's temper began to rise.

"Don't insult my parents!" Elio grinned. He had struck a soft spot.

"I guess I hit a nerve," he stated. "Your parents must be nerds too! Goes well together. No, I bet your mom is high and your dad is on crack." Gohan's temper sky-rocketed.

"DON'T INSULT MY PARENTS!" Gohan yelled. Sparks flared aroudn him as he became a Super Saiyan.

"Gohan?" exclaimed Erasa, "you're the Gold Fighter?"

* * *

Just Kidding. 

There is no Elio. What kind or parent would name their kid "Elio"? (No offense to anybody that is named Elio)

* * *

"Gohan, where did you get that?" Erasa asked. Gohan opened the door for her while in thought. 

"It was a gift." Hopping in himself, Gohan waved to a gaping Sharpener. There was a cloud of dust and they were gone.

"I live on Satan Drive," Erasa told Gohan. She began to talk rapidly about everything she knew. Gossip, clothing, people and so forth. Finally she asked, "What are your hobbies?" Gohan thought about this.

"I study, train and play with my little brother," Gohan replied.

"You have a little brother?" Erasa asked. He nodded. "That's so cute!" Registering his other words, she said, "You fight?" Gohan shrugged.

"It's no big deal," he told her. "I'm not that strong." Erasa just smiled.

"Turn here," she instructed. Gohan pulled up into her driveway and Erasa got out. "Thanks for the ride, Gohan." She blew him a kiss and winked, causing him to blush madly.

A few blocks from Erasa's home, Gohan capsulized his car. Making sure that no one was around, he yelled out, "NIMBUS!" In no time, the golden cloud flew down to him.

_'I have to get rid of this "Gold Fighter" that everybody keeps talking about!'_ Gohan thought. _'Somebody might match it up with the Cell Games.'_ He continued this train of thought until he got home.

* * *

"Hey mom!" Chi-Chi watched as Gohan entered the room. "Sorry that I'm late." She looked at the clock. 

"Look at you; just one day with those 'teenagers' and you're already soming home late," she commented. "Soon you'll be wearing silly clothes!" Gohan scratched his head.

"Okay then." He looked at his watch. "I have to get started on my homework." In truth, he had already finished it in class.

Gohan plopped himself down in his chair and pulled out a tool kit. Removing his watch from his wrist, Gohan set to work.

* * *

DONE! 

man, this is so long! i wrote this in note book form so it would be easier.

**MUST READ!**

if u like **Fushigi Yuugi**, please check out my story "Back and Forth". it's strange, but some people like it.

if you like **Chobits**, please check out my story "Missing." its actually a songfic about ms. shimizu's husband and her. by evanescence.

if you like **Inuyasha**, please check out my story "A Demon's True Nature". it's about kagome being betrayed by inuyasha.


End file.
